TMNT and Transformers Prime story samples
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: these are small samples of my future stories for TMNT and TFP. Fave/follow/review and lemme know which ones you are looking forward to :)


**TMNT and TRANSFORMERS story samples**

**A/N: (I may edit these a bit when I publish the actual story, so they may not stay the same. Please read and review, and tell me which stories you are looking forward to. I'd love to hear feedback :) thanks so much)**

1\. **Training—TF **

Optimus Prime knelt down to her height, resting both hands on her shoulders, faintly smiling. "I do understand your pain. We've both lost someone we loved, and we both desire to have someone to love again. I feel..." He trailed off for a moment, getting lost in Lily's teary optics. For the first time in a long time, he felt the same flutter and warmth in his spark as he did with Amira, "I feel that we could solve our troubles...together."

2\. **New Arrivals—TF**

"You guys are looking for Optimus?" Lily called out from where she hid, and the two bots froze in their tracks. Then she deactivated her invisibility cloak, came out from behind the boulder and approached them. "I could take you to him if you'd..." She stopped; the way the two newcomers looked at her made her feel uneasy. "W-Why are you two staring at me like that?"

Arcee and Cliffjumper's jaws dropped to the dirt as their eyes widened as they looked at the small Autobot. "Amira?!"

3\. **I Wanna Fight!—TF **

Before he could plunge his weapon into Optimus's chest, the ground bridge suddenly reopened. Megatron growled with agitation. "What now?!" What came through caused his optics to widen, and he and the other Decepticons to back away. "No...it cannot be!"

4\. **Bitter Sweet—TF **

The ground bridge reopened. Megatron and Starscream turned around, and they saw Lily jump through again, landing powerfully on the ground. Then the bridge closed, and she stood up straight, glaring at them. They saw a different look in her eyes that had them mentally withdraw, but they stood their ground. Starscream chuckled and braved to take a step towards her. "Oh, what are you going to do, now, Auto-brat? Collapse and cry to your mama?"

"No." Lily morphed her servos into her sword and her firearm and narrowed her optics with sheer enmity. "I'm going to kill you."

5\. **You Need To Laugh More—TF **

Bulkhead went over to Prime, giving him a poke to get his attention. "Hey, Optimus, you gotta-" The former Wrecker was silenced when Optimus abruptly jumped and lightly exclaimed. Bulk was a bit surprised, as were the other Autobots in the room. "O-Oh, uh, sorry if I startled you, sir."

6\. **Complete Chaos—TF **

"Okay, Prime, open up. I need to see how much congestion is built up within your systems," said Ratchet. Optimus was a bit reluctant and embarrassed to because the humans were right behind Ratchet, but he opened his mouth as wide as he could while Ratchet examined and pointed a light down his throat. "Hmm, there are traces of mucus along the walls of your throat, but it doesn't look too serious right now."

Then out of nowhere, Optimus had that tingling feeling in his air vents again. "_...__**HAAA'kshuuh**__!"_

7\. **An Unlikely Alliance—TF **

"And why in the world would you need _my_ help?" Knock Out asked, resting a hand on his hip joint.

"Because you are the only one who knows where the cure actually exists on this planet, and you know how to get there," Ratchet replied.

"Hmm. Now give me one good reason why I should help you, and not turn you over to Lord Megatron right now?" Ratchet growled and approached the automobile, pointing his blade at his finish. Knock Out gulped and held his hands up. "Good reason."

8\. **No Matter The Cost—TF **

The sounds of her screaming were unbearable to all of them. Optimus couldn't bear to see anymore and turned away from the screen, however he was unable to block out her suffering cries. The louder Lily howled in sheer pain, the more he thought he could feel her pain. He was very tempted at that point to turn around and destroy the monitor just to stop the video. However, Bumblebee had already done that.

9\. **The Boy Who Wanted To Be A Soldier—TF **

"Would you quit following me around?! Leave me alone!"

"B-But...But sister, I'm-"

"And stop calling me that! I am NOT your sister! You have been a serious pain in my aft ever since we fished you out of that wreck, and right now, I'm really wishing we didn't!"

10\. **A Quiet Place and Some Opera—TF **

"Oh, this track is my favorite! Papa once told me it was also my mama's favorite."

"It is beautiful," Optimus said.

"Yeah...it is."

The Prime couldn't help but look up at the stars. It almost seemed the stars were twinkling along to the music, and he couldn't help but wonder if two of those stars were her former family. That's when he suddenly heard soft crying coming from behind him.

11\. **Just A Critter—TF **

"AAUGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

The others just watched him jump around, flaring his arms like a bird, trying to get the tiny spider off. They all couldn't help but snicker, for they had never, ever seen him like this, and they never expected to.

12\. **Operation: Babysit—TF **

"Hey! Would you two wind-up toys keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep over here!"

Prime and Megatron looked around and saw a tiny girl with golden curls looking at them with an irritated look through her open window. Megatron sneered and pointed his blaster at the little girl. "Don't you worry, little one. I will put you back to sleep...PERMANENTLY!"

13\. **Happy Spark-Day, Optimus Prime**

"Oh, so a Spark-Day is like a birthday, but for Cybertronians."

"Exactly."

"Well, since it's Optimus Prime's Spark-Day, we should celebrate it," said Bulkhead. "He's done so much for us. Ya think we should do something for him?"

"Your spark is in the right place, Bulk," Arcee smiled and patted the large green Autobot on his arm. "Well, Lily, you know more about birthday parties than we do. So what do we do?"

14\. **To Save A Bully—TF**

Daryl could not believe his eyes; six large robots were fighting right behind his house. He had been quite interested, and afraid, of them ever since the incident in the park a few days ago, and he always wondered where they come from. Then he saw one of the dark purple robots point a blaster at the smallest robot there, who was busy handling another. "Look out!"

Lily turned around towards the voice and glared. "You..."

15\. **Father's Day—TF **

"At first I couldn't even see him, his cell was so dark," Knock Out explained further, "and then I realize the big guy was crouched down in a corner, rocking back and forth, mumbling nonsense. And when I approached him, he just burst into Energon tears and begged me to go...Do you think...we may have gone too far with his...punishments?"

16\. **Sweet, Innocent Prime—TF **

Arcee snatched Jack from Optimus's hands and set the dizzy boy on the floor. "Are you alright?"

Jack took deep breaths. "Y-Yeah...I'll be okay."

The blue femme Autobot then turned angrily towards the Prime. "Why did you do that?!"

Optimus then beamed an innocent smile. "Oh, well, I saw Lily doing it with Kylie and I thought it looked fun, so I wanted to try it, too."

"It's nothing to smile about! You could've seriously hurt him, you fragging idiot!"

"A-Arcee, it's okay. It's no big deal," Jack tried to say, but it was too late.

Optimus's smile suddenly turned into a look of hurt. Then his lip began to quiver, his optics watered up, he began to whimper, then he threw his helm back and cried. "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

17\. **Grow Up, Optimus Prime—TF **

"Aww, little Oppy wants to help Uncle Ratchet," Bulkhead cooed.

"What?" Ratchet then turned around to find sparkling Optimus playing with his tools. He quickly reacted and snatched them from his hands. "Hey, hey, hey! These are not toys! I need these!" Then little Optimus began to cry.

"Nice one, Ratchet," Arcee grumbled as she took a wrench and smacked the medic in the helm with it.

18\. **Venomshard—TF **

"U-Uh, sure...sir," Venom said. Optimus gave his helm a nod then headed through the ground bridge with Bumblebee. She suddenly felt a little uneasy and looked down to see Lily glancing up at her with a goofy grin on her face plate. "And what are you smiling about?"

Lily giggled. "It's obvious."

"What is?"

"You like Optimus."

"What?!"

19\. **Jinx—TMNT**

"You know, kids shouldn't run with sharp objects," the girl said as she twirled Raph's sai in the air.

"Hey! You gimme that back, you!" Raphael shouted as he tried to snatch his weapon from her hands, but she was too quick and hopped to the end of the alley.

The girl suddenly grinned mischievously. "Ohhh, is this thing precious to you? Do you need it? Well, sorry. Finders keepers."

"It's mine and I want it back! Now hand it over before I stab you with the other one!" Raphael demanded.

"Ooh, so that's how it is." She tucked his sai into her belt. "You want it so badly? Come and get it!" Then she leaped towards the brick wall, and she went straight through it.

20\. **Demonica—TMNT **

"Wait, Don," Leo interrupted. "You said this thing was female...and it requires a female vessel in order to take form?"

All of their eyes went wide. "Oh, no," Raphael gasped. Chills went through their shells when they heard childish, demonic laughter echo throughout the lair.

:3


End file.
